Fight with the Furians
by KyokoKitten
Summary: Another OC fic, takes place in the DBZ universe, although it's a little different to fit to my liking  - . Kinda just done for fun as a break from other stuff I'm working on. Rated M for Violence and Swears. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Fight with the Furians!

This fic was mostly just written for fun, and needing a break from my Bleach writing for a bit. It's kind of written like a Movie or something. My universe is a little different. In my universe Goku was sick with the Heart disease for longer, so everyone survived, but Trunks wound up more like Mirai Trunks (not the GT Trunks). Also, Gohan is a doctor in my universe. The story itself is based off of a concept for a contest of a DeviantArt group I am part of, and wanted to use it for a fan fiction. I of course got permission from the person who originally came up with the idea as well.

I, of course, do not own Dragonball Z. All characters created by me (Lychee) or my friends, belong to their respective owners.

Please review if you like it!

[][][]

Chapter 1

It had been a calm couple of years in the world. Nothing bad at all had happened, giving everyone a nice chance to relax.

Marron and Trunks, who had been dating since the peaceful time had started, had recently decided to get married. They had been away on a tropical island for their honeymoon and were due to return any time now.

Bulma and Vegeta sat in their kitchen at Capsule Corp,

"Ooooh! I'm just so excited for Trunks and Marron to get home!" Bulma exclaimed.

Vegeta glanced up from his coffe cup, "Ugh…Why…They're so annoyingly affectionate…" He took a sip.

Bulma smiled, "Because…" She paused, "Maybe when they get back, we'll finally get some Grandkids."

Vegeta choked, "Wha?"

Bulma laughed as a door slammed shut somewhere in the house.

After a moment Trunks and Marron walked into the kitchen, Bulma jumped up out of her chair,

"Welcome Home!" She hugged them both tightly, "Did you have fun?"

Marron nodded, "Oh yes."

Bulma sat back down, "You'll have to tell me all about it when we get some time."

Marron took a seat next to her, "Of course!"

Trunks leaned back against the kitchen wall, next to the door, "So what've you two been doing?"

"Oh, not to much…" Bulma said slyly, "Mostly talking about you two…"

"You were?" Trunks asked, a little surprised.

"Oh yeah. We were discussing grandkids." She said nonchalantly, glancing up at him. His face was bright red, "G-grandkids…Already?"

"Of course, You don't want to wait too long, I don't wanna be too old to play with them…" She pouted.

Vegeta stayed silent, not wanting to let on to how much he liked the idea.

Marron smiled sweetly, "Y'know, she's right, Trunks."

He let out a nervous coughing laugh, "I see…Heh…"

Bulma smiled, but decided to change the subject when she saw how flustered he was,

"Anyway…We've decided to give you one of the apartments upstairs. I figured it would be easier for you guys that way."

"Really? Wow!" Marron squealed and jumped up, "Thank you, Bulma!"

She stood up as well, "C'mon, I'll show you."

She walked out, Marron on her heels, Trunks lagging behind them.

[][][]

Bulma led them up 3 floors to their apartment. It took up the entire floor and was more like a house than an apartment, it was enormous. Marrons eyes lit up,

"It's so beautiful!" She ran over to the huge front window that looked over the entire city, "I never thought I'd get to live in the city…Much less in a fancy apartment."

Bulma smiled proudly, "Well, get used to it, this is your home now."

Trunks smiled, "Thanks Mom."

"Oh don't thank me, it was actually your father's idea. We just want you two to be happy."

She turned and walked back to the door, "I'll leave you two alone to get settled." She winked, "Have fun."3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few months later Trunsk sat in his office on the top floor of the Capsule Corp. building. He'd taken over for Bulma since she decided to reitre to work on all of her inventions. He had been spending the entire day in his office, working on a seemingly endless mountain of paperwork. He'd just leaned back for a momentary break when his phone rang. He hesitated to answer, fearing it was more work, but finally picked it up,

"Hello…"

"Trunks!"

"Eh? Marron? What's going on?"

"I have something exciting to tell you!" She shrieked.

He pulled the phone away from his ear a little bit, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you over the phone," She claimed, a little bit suspiciously, "Just be sure you come right home after work."

"Uh…Alright?" He replied, a little confused.

"Great! See you then!" –Click-

He hung up and leaned back in his chair, "That was weird."

He sat there, deep in thought, until his secretary barged into his office,

"Mr. Briefs!"

"Ah!" He shouted, nearly falling over in his chair, he had to hold on to the desk, "Wh-what is it?"

"Why are you slacking off? Those papers have to be finished by the end of the day!" She crossed her arms and sighed, "I should have to tell you that."

Trunks laughed nervously, steadying his chair, "Heh, right, sorry."

[][][]

Trunks strolled into their apartment a few hours later to find Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin and 18 all sitting in the living room. They all looked up when he came inside,

"Welcome home, Trunks." Bulma greeted, smiling.

"H-hey everyone…" He said, nervousness starting to well up inside him upon seeing them all there. He sat down in a free chair. Krillin turned toward him,

"So…Uh…D'you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not really…" He replied, a little part of him beginning to suspect.

After a few minutes Marron skipped out from one of the back rooms,

"Ah! I thought I heard you Trunks!" She smiled, "Now that everyone's here…"

She sat down on the arm of the chair Trunks was sitting in, everyone watching her intently,

"Well?" Krillin exclaimed, hardly able to stand it, "Tell us already!"

Marron smiled widely, "Trunks and I…" She paused to add a little drama, "Are gonna have a baby!"

Everyone just sat in shock for a moment, before errupting into celebration. Trunks just sat there with a big, goofy smile on his face, "W-wow…Really…?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?"

"Heh, yeah…" He stood up and hugged her tightly, spinning her around, "It's wonderful!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next several months went by in a flash. Marron had spent a lot of the time on bed rest, due to being rather weak. Everyone thoght that perhaps the baby's Saiyan side was stealing energy from her. Trunks had been waiting on her hand andfood to make absolutely sure everything was okay.

He plopped down on the couch for a well needed rest, he flipped the TV on,

He sighed, "I dunno just how much more of this I can take…"

"Trunks!" Marron called.

He slowly stood slowly and trudged back to their bedroom,

"What can I do for you?"

"Well…Uhm…Take me to the hospital?"

He almost fell onto the floor, "The Hos…Really?"

She slowly stood up, "Yes, really!"

Trunks rushed from the room, grabbed the phone, and dialed Bulma's number. She picked up a moment later,

"Hellooo?"

"Mom! It's time to take Marron to the hospital!"

"Okay, hun, don't panic, you get her there, and I'll let the others know."

"Alright!"

He hung up and quickly got ready to go.

[][][]

It didn't take long for everyone to gather at the hospital. The huge group collected in the tiny waiting room. Everyone sat in different places around the room, except for Vegeta, who stood against the back wall, his arms crossed.

Goku sat next to Krillin, they were laughing and catching up, it had been almost two years since they'd seen eachother,

"I am a little bit nervous about being a Grampa…" Krillin said.

Goku laughed, "C'mon Krillin! It'll be great!"

"Y'think so?"

"Of course!"

Bura and Goten sat across the room next to eachother, nuzzling their faces together. Vegeta watched them, a little bit disgusted,  
"How could she…and with Kakarot's son…"

Bulma walked up next to him, "Aren't they cute?"

"Ugh…"

[][][]

It wasn't long before Trunks came sprinting down the hall and into the waiting room, almost hitting a wall when he tried to stop. They all looked up, their faces full of anticipation. He waited a moment, grinning,

"It's a girl!"

Everyone excitedly jumped up and gathered around him, all asking a million questions at once. He put his hands up to quiet them,

"Woah woah, why don't you all just come and see for yourselves."

They all agreed and followed Trunks back to Marron's hospital room. Vegeta lagging behind a bit, trying not to seem too eager.

[][][]

Trunks led them all back to the room, which was so small they all had to squeeze tightly together to fit inside. He carefully picked up the tiny baby from Marron's arms. She had soft little whips of purple hair sticking up out of her head, and brilliant blue eyes,

"This is Lychee."

They all oooohed and aaaaahed as they passed her around the room so everyone could hold her. When Vegeta finally got her, a tiny, barely visible smile crept across his face for just a second before he passed her to Krillin.

Krillin just stood there, staring at her, tears welling up in his eyes. 18 sighed and rolled her eyes,

"C'mon Krillin…Don't cry…"

"Sorry…She's just so cute!"

He sniffled a little as he passed her on to Goku.

Goku held her up a little. She reached up and grabbed onto one of his large hair spikes, yanking down on it as hard as she could,

"Woah, you're a strong little one aren't you?"

Everyone laughed as he freed his hair and handed her back to Trunks.

Marron took her from him and held her tightly. She let out a little yawn and a collective "Awwwww" filled the room. Goku made his way to the door,

"C'mon guys, we should let the happy family get some rest, hm?"

The others agreed and filed out with a few last minute congrats,

"We'll see you in a few days." Bulma said cheerfully.

Trunks nodded, "See ya."

[][][]

A couple of days later they finally made it back home. While they were gone Bulma had time to prepare a room for Lychee. Marron was completely exstatic about that.

After they got settled, they put Lychee down for a little nap. Marron sat in the kitchen, drinking tea with Bulma. Trunks stood over Lychee, watching her sleep. Vegeta walked up behind him,

"You know I will have to train her…These peaceful times won't last forever."

"Yeah dad, I know…"

"I'm sure Marron will probably get used to the idea pretty quickly. Especially as she starts to get older." He turned and started to leave the room, "I'll be sure to make her the strongest fighter in the universe…"

Trunks smiled, "I know you will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

4 years had passed since that day. Lychee sat on the living room couch next to Marron, who was completely flustered. Her usually neat blonde hair was sticking up all over the place, and her clothes were dishevled. Lychee was wearing a white capsule corp shrit tha was a little too big for her, and black shorts. Her purple hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her fringe bangs fell over her eyes. Lychee had become almost completely uncontrollable in the past year. She had gotten to be far too strong and fast for Marron to handle on her own. She also ate way more than Trunks ever seemed to, but she'd begun to think he was just being polite. It was becoming impossible to keep up with her. The only peace she ever managed to get was when she was able to sit Lychee down in front of the TV. But even that didn't seem to satisfy her for long.

Lychee began to impatiently tap her finger on her arm, "Mama…I'm bored…"

Marron let out a small, strained laugh, "Daddy will be home soon, just be patient until then, okay?"

She growled a little, but turned her attention back to the TV. Marron let out a quiet sigh of relief.

A few minutes later Trunks walked in the door. Lychee immediately spun around, lept over the couch, and tackled him to the floor,

"DADDY!"

He laughed, "Hey! How was your day?"

She stood up, "Good!"

Trunks stood up as well,

"Daddy? Can we play now Daddy?"

Trunks patted her on top of her head, "Alright, just give me a few minutes to talk to Mama first."

"Okay!"

She spun around and ran back to her room to pick out something to play with.

Trunks sat down next to Marron,

"So, how was she today?"

She put her hand up to her forehead, "We've got to do something, I don't think I can handle all that energy anymore…" She paused and looked up, "What about Vegeta…Training her?"

Trunks was a little shocked, "Really?"

"I think we should go ahead and let him…If it'll help."

"It might be dangerous."

"Oh yes, I know. Both of my parent's are fighters you know."

Trunks stood up, "Alright then."

He quickly went to change his clothes then walked back to the front door,

"Lychee! We're gonna go play with Grampa instead!"

She skidded out of her room, "Really?"

He nodded.

She ran to the door, grabbing onto his arm and dragging him out into the hallway,

"Let's go then! C'mon!"

"Okay, okay." He glanced back over his shoulder at Marron, "See ya later!"

[][][]

They quickly made it downstairs to his Parent's house. Bulma was sitting on the couch talking with Bura and drinking iced tea. Next to her sat a small girl, about 2 years old, gnawing on a cookie. She had short blue hair and large black eyes. She wore an orange t-shirt and blue pants. Her tail smacked happily against the couch.

They looked up when Trunks and Lychee came inside,

"Hey bro," Bura greeted, a friendly smile on her face, "Long time no see."

"Heh, yeah. You should come visit more often." His eyes quickly landed on the little girl, "Woah! Is that Omae? She's gotten so big!"

Bura glanced at her, "Yeah well…Even though she's little she eats on par with Goku…I guess that's what I get for marrying Goten."

Trunks laughed, "No kidding."

Lychee pulled impatiently on Trunks' arm, "Daaaaaaaaaaddy!"

Bura smiled, "Lychee's gotten big too."

"Yeah." He said proudly.

Bulma took a sip of her tea, "Now, I doubt you came all the way down here for small talk."

"Actually…We came down here to talk to dad."

"He's in the usual place. You know him…"

"Thanks mom." Lychee started pulling him across the room again,

"C'mon already!"

"Ah…Nice to see you Bura!"

"Have fun." She said with a little wave.

As she walked by Omae, Lychee gave her a scowl, Omae stuck her tounge out in response.

[][][]

They made their was to the back of the house, where the training rooms were located. Vegeta was sitting outside on of them, taking a break. He looked up when he noticed them in the hall,

"I was wondering when you'd bring her to me."

"She's starting to get a little out of hand."

"You just leave her with me," He stood up, looming over her, "I'll teach her to control all that energy."

Trunks turned to Lychee, kneeling down to her level,

"You stay here with Grampa okay? Be good and do what he tells you."

She gave him a little salute, "Yes sir!"

He nodded and stood back up, "Don't be too hard on her."

"I promise nothing." He turned and walked back down the hall, "C'mon, Lychee."

She trotted off after him, waving at Trunks as she left. He waved back, then sighed a little, a bit concerned,

"I hope this was a good idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next 4 years seemed to fly by. Lychee had spent most of her time training with Vegeta. She'd recently started training for two or three days at a time with no rest in between.

She'd just returned from one of these training sessions. She was so exhaused, the second she walked inside she collapsed onto the couch onto her stomach, her face burried into a pillow. Her arm hung over the side, just barely grazing the carpet.

Marron walked out of the kitchen, immediately spotting her sleeping daughter. She sighed as she covered her up with a blanket,

"I know you want to be strong…But you really shouldn't push yourself so hard…"

She carefully sat down on the other end of the couch and turned on the TV.

She watched quietly for a moment until a news bulletin flashed onto the screen,

"Urgent News! Something strange is happening in East City! ZTV has the exclusive!"

It quickly switched over to a video feed, focused on a small group of people. They each had long cat-like tails and pointed ears with fur on the tips. They were all very tall and of a very muscular build except one in the center of the group that looked like a little girl with long, tied back, brown hair. Marron leaned forward a bit to get a better look.

A brave reporter and cameraman walked up to the one that appeared to be the leader of the group,

"Excuse me, sir…Who are you?"

He shifted his cat-like eyes and looked him over for a moment, then smiled, large fangs glistening in his mouth,

"We are the Furiansssssss…" He hissed.

"Um, alright. What are you doing here then?"

"We like thissss planet…You have ssssomething we need here…"

"And what might that be?" The reporter asked, getting a little confused, but trying to go along with it anyway,

"We can't tell you that…" He held out his hand and the screen went black.

"Ah!" Marron shrieked.

The reporter came back up a moment later, complete shock and disbelief covered his face,

"Um…All I can say folks is…Please don't approach these creatures on your own!"

Marron flipped off the tv and ran to the kitchen to call Trunks. Lychee slowly sat herself up,

"Furians, eh..?"

Marron furiously dialed Trunks' number, he picked up right away,

"Did you see the news?"

"Yeah, how's Lychee?"

"She's asleep." She peeked out into the living room, "Right here on the cou…" She dropped the phone onto the floor. The couch was empty and the front door wide open. She droped down to her knees and picked the phone back up,

"Marron?"

"I'm here…" She whispered.

"What's going on?"

"She…she's gone…"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She must've heard what was going on on the news."

"I'll be there right away."

"Alright…"

He hung up. Marron put the phone down onto the floor,

"Lychee…"

[][][]

Lychee flew toward East City, "Finally, I can put all this training to good use."

She'd just flown over a small city when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Just as she turned to look, an energy blast slammed into her left shoulder. She stopped, putting her hand on the large burn. She looked down to see a small group of people watching her, one with his hand pointed up toward her,

"Rrrrr…" She growled, turning and speeding down toward them.

She landed in front of the group, surrounded by demolished buildings,

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Now now, there's no need to get so angry…"

The group parted and a small girl stepped out. She had long, light brown hair, tied at the ends. Light brown fur covered the tips of her ears, and she had a leopard tail, she wore a long black top with black shorts, and no shoes. She stood with her hands folded behind her back, a friendly smile on her face. Lychee backed up a little, 'What's up with her energy…?'

The girl sniffed the air, "Mmm…Smells sweet…You're a saiyan aren't you?"

"Uh…"

"I thought so…" She began to walk slowly toward her, "I told you all there were Saiyan's here…You see my dear, we've searched the galaxy far and wide for our favorite meal…We found a few here and there…And then, we discovered Earth."

Lyche backed up until she hit what remained of a building wall. The girl walked right up to her, licking her lips, "And now one has come right to us."

"I-I…"

The girl backed up a little, "I'm gonna let my friends here have fun with you first…I trust you won't disappoint." She turned and walked back into the crowd, which had now multiplied to over fifty. They all started to move toward her. She glared and held her hands out in front of her,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She let loose an enormous blast that mowed over the whole center of the crowd.

The girl stopped in her tracks and spun around. A path of bodies led from herself all the way back to Lychee. She was shocked until she noticed Lychee was hunched over a little,

"That was a bold move for someone who hasn't slept in awhile…"

Lychee's eyes widened, "How do…"

"I know your type." She glared, "I won't be forgiving you for killing so many of my pack!" She signaled to the others, "Get her!"

They bolted toward her. Before they could get close enough she flew straight up into the air, hoping to escape them, but the followed. They clawed at her arms and legs with their razor sharp claws, trying to get ahold of her. She blasted them once again and most of them fell back to the ground. One of the remaining ones however grabbed ahold of her foot and dragged her down to the ground at full speed with him, slamming her into the concrete below.

After a few seconds she stood, unsteady. Her body felt like it weight a thousand pounds, she could hardly lift her arms,

"…My Ki…"

"Feeling a little tired, perhaps…?"

Lychee looked up to see the girl smiling at her again, "That's because with even a little tiny scratch, we're taking your delicious Ki." She disappeared.

Lychee backed up, looking around until she finally backed into something. She turned around to see what it was just as the girl sunk her fangs into her neck,

"Ah…"

She slowly began to feel weak and dizzy, her legs starting to give out from benieth her. She suddenly stopped, just inches from hitting the ground. She felt the fangs pulled from her neck and heard a shrill scream. She opened her eyes and looked up to find Trunks standing over her,

"D…Dad…?"

He had a huge deep gash across his face and his clothes were pretty torn up. He picked her up as the remaining pack members gathered around him. He held on to her as tightly as he could and released a huge energy blast, blowing them all back, then flew off as fast as he could.

One of the group quickly recovered and started after him,

"STOP!" The girl shouted.

"But Miss…"

"Let them go…We need to recover now…" She wiped some blood from her mouth, "There will be other chances…"

[][][]

Trunks flew back toward West City,

"What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

"I'm fine, Dad…" She said, her voice quiet.

He sighed, "You're not ready for something like this yet…"

He looked down at her to find she'd fallen asleep, and smiled a little,

"We'd better get you fixed up, hm?"

He picked up his pace back to the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trunks rushed Lychee to the hospital where he met up with Gohan,

"You found her!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah…But not before she managed to get herself injured."

Gohan walked over to them, "Looks like her shoulder is hurt pretty bad…" He turned around, "C'mon, Trunks."

He led him to a room down the hall and went inside,

"Go ahead and put her down on the bed there." He instructed.

Trunks did as he was told , then sat down in a nearby chair.

Gohan pulled a small table around with a bunch of tools on it. He sighed,

"Looks like these creatures are bad news for us…"

He quickly examined Lychee, "At least the injuries aren't too bad, just her shoulder and her neck here…She'll need an x-ray…"

Trunks looked up at him, noticing how tired he looked,

"You alright, Gohan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…It's just that those creatures seem to be able to take your Ki…So…I'm a little tired is all…"

"Hmm…"

[][][]

A few hours later everyone had gotten to the hospital and were resting. Lychee lay in her room, her arm now in a sling, a large bandage wrapped around her neck. She was sleeping soundly. Vegeta sat next to her bed. He let out a long sigh as Lychee's eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to even notice him there,

"Grampa…?" She said, groggily.

He smiled a little, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay…" She replied, not quite sure how to answer.

"Good. You know what we're going to be doing when we get home, right?"

She gave him a big nod, "Training of course."

"Exactly, they could be back at any time, we gotta be ready, right?"

"Right!"

[][][]

Sorry for the short chapter, heh. The next chapter is just an extra and kinda fun chapter, to sorta show the relationship between Lychee and Omae, and how they interact with one another.


	7. EXTRA

EXTRA!

[][][]

This chapter was written to cut the tension between two chapters that are kinda serious, so I wanted to write something a little more fun. It has nothing to do with the story, it's just kind of a side thing. I hope you enjoy!

[][][]

The time had come once again for the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament. All of the Z fighters had gathered to enter the tournament once again. Lyche, 8 Years old, and Omae, 6 Years old, were joining them for the first time.

They all entered the main area together. Omae rode on Goten's shoulders, her hair had now grown longer and was pulled into a braid at the back, she wore an orange tank top, wrapped around the waist with a black belt, and blue pants with black martial arts shoes. Lychee walked along side Vegeta, her arms crossed. Her hair was pulled back in it's usual ponytail with fringe bangs. She wore a white tank top and black pants with sneakers.

They all walked up to the sign in table, and were warmly welcomed back again,

"Oooh, I see we have some newcomers here his year," One of the monks at the table said, "And what are your names?"

Omae started to say her name but Lychee pushed her out of the way,

"Lychee…and I'm gonna win this Tournament."

Vegeta smirked, "That's right."

"Oh my…alright…And your name." He pointed to Omae.

She nervously stepped forward, fiddling with her hair a little, "Omae…"

"Alright…" He said, filling their names in, "You can head on over to the warm up area, they'llo call you when it's your turn."

They walked up to the door of the warm up room where they stopped. Marron knelt down,

"Good luck, Lychee!" She hugged her tightly,

"MooooOOoom…"

She backed up a little, "Heh, sorry sweetie." She smiled, "You'll do great!"

"C'mon Marron, let's go find our seats!" Bulma called.

"Okay!" She patted Lychee on the head and went to catch up with Bura and 18. Krillin nudged Lychee with his elbow a little,

"Mom's huh?"

She laughed a little as they walked into the warm up area.

[][][]

Lychee stood back against the wall of the room, watching everyone. Omae was sparring with Goku across the room. Trunks walked up for her,

"Nervous?"

"What? No…Nervousness is for losers…"

He laughed a little, "Well, at least you'll probably get to fight Omae in the final round right…?"

She punched one hand with the other, "That'll be sweet…"

Trunks sighed, "I will never know why you two hate eachother so much…"

Just then a monk walked in,

"Alright everyone, we're about to start the adult tournament, so everyone please get ready."

[][][]

The kids watched the fights from the back. The best two fights were Trunks Vs. Goten and Vegeta Vs Goku. Goku inevetably wound up winning and the kid's tournament began,

"Okay everyone! Now for the event you've been waiting for! The kid's tournament!" The announcer shouted. The rest of their group quickly made their way into the stands to watch the fights,

"Whoo hoo! This is exciting!" Goku exclaimed.

"It sure is." Vegeta replied, "Even more so when Lychee wins."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Omae'll win."

He laughed, "You must be kidding Kakarot."

Trunks and Goten sighed,

"I can already see how this day is gonna go…" Trunks said.

"Heh, oh boy…" Goten replied.

[][][]

The first round matches went on for some time before Lychee or Omae were called,

"Alright! Round Ten! Lychee vs. Mo-Chan!"

Lychee walked into the ring to find a really big boy standing across from her. He had long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and towered several feet over her. She looked up at him,

"Tsk…Are you really a kid?" She asked him, a condesending tone in her voice,

"Are you really a fighter?" He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a girl!"

Her eye twiched, "I'm gonna have fun with you…"

"Alright kids! Knock out or Ring out wins! Go!"

Mo immediately barreled right toward Lychee, throwing a sloppy punch toward her. She moved her head slightly to one side and grabbed his wrist as it flew past her head. She gave him a quick smirk before slamming her knee into his gut. She dropped his arm and he sunk to the floor,

"Are you ready to say you're sorry yet?"

"N-no…"

"Oh well, too bad…"

She slammed her foot into his face. He skidded backward off of the edge of the ring and onto the grass below.

After a moment of stunned silence the crowd errupted with cheering,

"Wow! Lychee wins!"

She gave an arrogant little wave as she left the ring.

[][][]

Krillin laughed a little, "Poor kid, didn't even stand a chance…"

Trunks nodded, "That's for sure."

[][][]

"Well, on to the next round! Corro Versus Omae!"

Omae walked nervously out onto the ring. Her opponent was a boy of about her height, practicing his punches and kicks as furiously as he could,

"Alright fighters, you know the rules, Go!"

Omae gave a little bow and ran toward Corro. He looked up and threw a quick punch that managed to hit her right in the nose. She put her hand on her face and backed up a little,

"Ow!"

[][][]

Vegeta shook his head, "Tsk tsk…"

"That was a lucky punch!" Goku Yelled.

"C'mon Omae!" Goten and Bura Shouted.

[][][]

Omae took her hand off of her face and glared at Corro,

"That hurt!"

She flew toward him and head-butted him as hard as she possibly could, making him stumble backward. She flipped over onto her hands and kicked him in the face with both feet. He flew up into the air, and slammed back down onto the ring, knocked out cold. She took a second to dust herself off as the crowd cheered. She bowed again and staggered out of the ring, still a little dizzy from the head-butt.

[][][]

Goku cheered loudly, "Alright Omae!"

Vegeta shook his head a little, "We'll see what happens when they fight eachother."

"We sure will."

[][][]

The second and third rounds went by quickly as Lychee and Omae knocked out opponent after opponent with little effort. Finally they were the last two standing,

"Alright everyone! Our final round will be Lychee Versus Omae!"

The crowd cheered,

"We're going to take a 30 Minute break and then the final round will begin!"

[][][]

The two of them walked back to the warm up area to find the others waiting there for them. They all crowded around them full of congradulations and pride. Lychee started to walk out past them,

"I'm hungry! Let's go!"

Everyone looked at eachother,

"Alright!" Goku shouted, as he and the others followed her out.

[][][]

They all gathered at the restaurant that was set up for all of the fighters. They sat around a huge table stuffing bowl upon bowl of food into their mouths. Bulma, Marron, Bura and 18 sat at the far end of the table,

"It's amazing how much they can eat…" Marron commented.

"You get used to it after being around them as long as I have." Bulma giggled.

"I suppose so."

She looked down at Lychee, who was sitting next to her,

"Aren't you full yet? You've got…" She counted the bowls sitting in front of her, "Ten bowls?"

Lychee shook her head, "Nope…Still hungry…"

"Wow…"

[][][]

30 minutes passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was time for the final round to begin,

"Alright folks!" An anouncement came over a loud speaker, "Please make your way back to the stadium!"

"Ah! We're late!" Lychee exclaimed, taking another bite of food, then jumping up from the table and running out the door, Omae on her heels,

"Good luck!" Goku shouted after them, his mouth full.

[][][]

Lychee and Omae stood in the center of the ring, the anouncer standing between them,

"Welcome to the final match of the day! 8 year old Lychee up against 6 year old Omae! Remember, a knock out or a ring out wins the match! Ready?"

The crowd cheered,

"Then let the match begin!"

He quickly made his way out of the ring and the two girls faced eachother,

"I hope you're ready for the beating of your life…" Lychee taunted.

"You're the one who's gonna get beaten!" Omae replied.

They both positioned themselves into fighting stances and just stared at eachother. After a moment the floor benieth them began to crack, and a second later they were gone.

After a second of confusion the crowd caught sight of them hight above the ring. They kicked and punched at eachother at lightning speed,

"Wow…Lookit 'em go…" Krillin commented, "I can hardly keep up…"

They kept kicking and punching until Lychee finally landed a hit. She hit Omae square in the side of the face with her fist, sending her flying down into the ring below. The force of the hit made a giant hole in the very center of the ring.

Goten's jaw dropped in shock, "Wha…"

"Hah…" Vegeta scoffed, "Just as I thought."

"C'mon Omae! Get up! You can do it!" Goku shouted.

It took Omae a minute to realize what had just happened. She slowly rose to her feet and staggered forward a few steps. After a second of trying to collect herself she turned around and found her self nose to nose with Lychee,

"You should've just stayed down." She went to throw another punch, but Omae put her arm up to block it,

"No way!"

She slammed her arm down, throwing Lychee backward.

She kept going until she managed to stop herself, right at the very edge of the ring. She took a second to steady herself, then bolted back toward Omae. They met in the middle of the ring, sending blow after blow to eachother.

The entire group sat in shock,

"They're…really fighting…aren't they?" Trunks asked.

"I think you're right." Goten replied.

"Should we do something?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, just let them fight, they'll be fine." Vegeta remarked.

"Uh…" Goku said, not sure who's side to be on, but he did kind of want to keep watching the fight.

The two girls kept dealing blows to eachother, neither landing any kind of a hit for some time. Finally they backed off from one another, each standing on opposite sides of the giant hole. They both looked exhausted. The crowd watched them intently.

Lychee glared, "We should finish this now…"

"Right." Omae agreed.

They stared eachother down, the air around them getting heavy from the growing Ki. A moment later they dashed at eachother, tearing up the ring and kicking up dust as they went.

Everyone watched eagerly as the dust began to settle. When it finally disbursed Lychee stood at the center of the rubble pile. Omae had fallen to the bottom, landing in a hand stand on the grass below. The crowd sat in awe,

"Um…Well…" The announcer started, a little startled about the condition of the ring, "It looks like Lychee is the winner!"

The crowd cheered.

Omae fell over onto the grass, "That's no fair…"

"It is too, 's not my fault you fell!" She stuck her tongue out.

Omae pouted.

[][][]

They walked out to the front area where the rest of the group waited for them. They all gathered around to congradulate Lychee. Omae stood there, her arms crossed. Goten knelt down next to her,

"You did a great job. You'll do better next time," He laughed, "I lost my first tournament too."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yep…To Trunks."

"Hehe, Okay."

He picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

Vegeta crossed his arms,

"It's like I told you Kakarot, Lychee is a winner."

"Yeah well, we'll see Vegeta. They've still got a long way to go."

Vegeta nodded, "Right, We'll see."

[][][] 

I hope you liked it!

Now back to the serious stuff, lol.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

8 years went by without another word from the Furians. Vegeta had coninuted to train Lychee, although she had since greatly surpassed him in power. It took all he had just to keep up with her.

They had been training since very early that morning, and it was now early afternoon. Vegeta had decided it was time for a break and sat down outside of their training room. Lychee stood against the wall across from him, patting her face with a towel.

Vegeta glanced up at her, "We're having a change of plans for this afternoon."

"Oh?"

"You're going to train with Kakarot."

She put her towel down, "What, really?"

"Yes, I need a chance to test Omae a little…and the two of you can't be together…"

She smirked, "Ah, I get it…"

"Just go get ready, we're leaveing in 10 minutes."

She nodded and walked back down the hall to the small locker room Bulma had added on for her. She tossed her towel on the floor and made her way over to her locker, where she kept her clean clothes. She stopped for a moment in front of the mirror. Her hair was still the same as it had always been, except it was a bit longer now. Her eyes had narrowed into a permanent scowl from spending so much time with Vegeta. She wore a black Capsule Corp. tank top with a white logo, and baggy grey pants. She quickly examined the large veiny scar that had made its home on her neck after her first run in with the Furians.

She growled, "I will get you…for what you've done to me…"

She stared for a moment more, then let out a loud scream and slammed her hand into the mirror, shattering it and shoving large, sharp pieces of glass into her hand. She stumbled backward and sat down on a bench that was behind her, putting her hand on her head.

A second later Vegeta barged in, "What happened?"

She looked up at him, a confused look on her face, "Wha…?"

She lifed up her hand a little and her eyes widened,

"Ah! How did that happen?"

Vegeta glared, "What did you do?" He grabbed onto her hand, "We're going to see Gohan! Now!"

She stood up, a little shakey from the shock of what happened, and followed Vegeta.

[][][]

He dragged her to the hospital where Gohan met with them,

"What's goin' on?"

Vegeta grabbed Lychee's hand and held it up. Gohan took ahold of it,

"Hm, this is an easy fix. C'mon Lychee."

He walked down the hall.

Lychee followed him to one of the exam rooms in the hallway and sat down. Gohan pulled over a little tray and sat down in front of her, taking her hand again,

"So, how did this happen?"

"Um…I don't really know…"

He glanced up at her, "What do you mean?"

"I was looking in the mirror…Then I was sitting down with my hand like this…"

Gohan picked up a needle and injected a clear liquid to several places in her hand,

"So you…Blacked out?"

"I guess you could say that."

He started carefully pulling pieces of glass out of her hand,

"That's not good y'know…It used to happen to me…" He grabbed onto the largest piece he saw, "But I was younger than you when it stopped." He fought with it for a moment before it came free, "Has it happened before?"

"I don't think so…"

"Hm, alright."

He finished with her hand and stiched it up, then wrapped a bandage around it,

"So I hear you're going to train with my Dad today."

"I guess so."

"You're in for a good training session, believe me."

He moved his tools off to the side, "And I'll be there later too."

He helped her stand up, "Now be careful of that hand…and let me know if you have anymore of those blackouts."

"Alright…Thanks Gohan."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Lychee and Vegeta made their way to the Son home as quickly as they could, to make up for lost time. Vegeta spotted Goku and Omae waiting for the min the distance. Vegeta stopped suddenly, Lychee, lost in her own thoughts, almost running into him,

"You wait here, I'm going to go get Omae, got it?"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah yeah…We wouldn't want any accidents…" She replied, sarcastically.

Vegeta shook his head, then flew over to them, grabbed Omae, and flew off into the distance.

Lychee made her way over to where Goku stood,

"Hey! It's been awhile, huh?"

"I suppose it has…"

"Vegeta tells me you're pretty strong."

"Sure am." She said, a hint of arrogance in her voice.

Goku smiled, "Show me."

Lychee smirked, "Alright."

[][][]

Goku led them away from his house to a rocky and deserted area. He stood across from her, about 100 feet away,

"Alright, first, I want to see your power, I gotta know how high mine should be to properly train you."

She nodded, "Sure."

She planted her feet on the ground and began to power up. Goku just watched carefully.

At first, very little happened, but suddenly he was nearly knocked off of his feet by the amount of Ki that filled the air. The ground between and around them began to crack open. Rocks around the area crumbled to dust. The ground quaked beneath their feet, and after another moment, it was gone.

Goku was a little stunned,

"Woah, he wasn't kidding…"

She stood there across from him, breathing a little bit heavily.

Goku smiled, "Alright, I think level 2 should be about right."

He quickly powered up to Super Saiyan level 2,

"Alright! C'mon!"

She nodded and flew directly at him. He was just about ready to strike when she disappeared. He looked around frantically, completely unable to sense where she'd gone,

"Wh-what the?"

"Below you."

He looked down just in time for a palm strike to hit his chin and send him flying straight up into the air. She flew up after him, punching him once again before he could regain his balance.

He flew upward a little more before he managed to stop himself. He looked around, but had once again lost sight of her. Suddenly he was bombarded by energy blasts. He managed to block all but one, that hit him in the chest. He'd backed up just a little from being hit, when he sensed something behind him. He turned just in time to grab Lychee's fist,

"You're better than I expected."

"You too."

She smirked and brought her knee up, jamming it into his stomach. He released her hand and doubled over. She immediately slammed her hand into his back, sending him smashing back into the earth below.

She watched from above for a moment until a huge power suddenly hit her,

"Woah…"

She kept watching until Goku stood up, now in his Super Saiyan 3 form. He looked up at her,

"Seems I underestimated you…"

She hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether she really wanted to fight him like that or not, but decided to fly back toward him as fast as she possibly could. By the time she'd reached where he'd been standing, he was already gone,

"Eh?"

Suddenly she was slammed in the back and sent flying through a gigantic rock formation. It collapsed on top of her.

Goku watched, "Heh, maybe I over did it a little…"

Suddenly the rocks exploded off in all directions, revealing Lychee floating there. She was breathing very heavily now, and her Ki was rising dramatically. A red aura formed around her,

"You'll pay for that…" She growled.

She disappeared.

Before Goku could even react she was right behind him. As he turned to look she slammed her fist into his jaw. He stumbled back a few steps as she forced her foot into his back, pushing him down to his hands and knees. She stomped her foot into the middle of his back and pushed him down onto the ground. She held her hand out toward his head,

"Heh heh heh…"

A yellow glow began to form around her hand.

"Stop!" A voice shouted from somewhere above them.

She glanced up for a second only to be knocked off balance by Gohan grabbing her arm. He slammed her down onto the ground,

"Snap out of it!"

She lay ther with her eyes closed for a second, then opened them and sat up, rubbing the back of her head,

"Ow…what happened?"

Goku, now back to normal, walked over to them, dusting himself off, "Yeah, what did happen?" He cracked his back.

Gohan knelt down next to Lychee, "You blacked out I think."

"Oh…" She looked up at Goku, who was bleeding a little, "Sorry, Goku-san…"

"It's alright, no permanent damage done."

Gohan stood and helped Lychee stand back up. She took a couple of wobbly steps, then fell back down onto the ground. Gohan and Goku both ran to her side,

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" She asked through labored breaths, "M-my chest…hurts…" She coughed a little and blood splurted out onto her hand,

"Uh!"

Gohan glanced at Goku, then back to Lychee, "Don't panic…" He turned so his back was to her, "C'mon, climb up."

She slowly did as she was told to. She felt very weak, like all of her Ki was being sapped from her body. Gohan stood up, "I'll get her out of here, you tell Vegeta what happened."

Goku nodded, "Right, We'll meet up with you later."

Gohan gave him a nod and flew off at full speed.

[][][]

OOOOoooh What will happen next time, on DRAGON BALL Z!


End file.
